


New Year’s Alone

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	New Year’s Alone

Tom sat there faking a smile, his laugh didn’t have the full affect like it used too. As he stood there chatting it up with His friend Ben and his wife Sophie. At their annual New Year’s Eve party they hosted every year. But this time it just wasn’t the same, something was missing. That something happened to be you. It seemed like it was only a few days since the huge argument that turned into their first and now only fight. When Tom ended up end the relationship between you both. It shocked him when he realized what he had done. He didn’t mean it but it happened. The words came out. After you left he thought about going after you. But knowing you were just as stubborn as he was. Thinking maybe you would call him the next day. Asking for a reason then maybe he could try and save his relationship with you. But you never did.

It had been a month. He hated himself for not just finding you. The gifts that you both were going to give the other still stayed under the tree that he had yet to take down. He was going to asking you to move in on Christmas, but now that would never happen. Now he was here missing you. Wanting so badly to be your New Year’s Eve kiss, the only one you would kiss. He felt like a fool. He should of stayed home.  
——  
You thought that Tom would call you apologizing, begging you to come back. But he never did, and it hurt. The first week you called in sick at work. It hurt to much to even go to work knowing he had helped you reach you goals of owning and running your own restaurant. Now it was New Year’s Eve, and you had decided to work the whole day. Trying to keep you mind busy. But for some reason it didn’t seem to help. Earlier that day Ben’s wife Sophie came in to see you. Asking how you had been. Putting on a fake smile you said you were doing all right. She then told you that you were still invited to the party. That you were still her friend even if Tom was an idiot. You told her that you couldn’t that you needed to fill in as you let one of your cooks have the night off. Which was a lie. 

It was now about ten, only two hours until midnight night. You decided to call it a night. You couldn’t stop thinking about Tom. And wanting so badly to share that kiss. You told the boys that work for you, you were heading home, not feeling well. Though you didn’t want to go home, your small flat still linger of Tom presence, from the nights he stay over. You bed still smelled of his clone. No matter how many times you washed the sheets. Some of time clothing sat in your hamper. 

Walking around, hoping that would help. Pulling your scarf further up around your chin. Walking through the lightly cover snow. You mind tried to think of all the new thing you were going to do. As your New Year’s revelations. Like maybe join a gym. Though Tom never said anything about you being to skinny or to fat. Made you would start wearing makeup again. After meeting Tom he thought you were perfect with out it. Well maybe that wasn’t the truth anymore. Maybe you would start dating again. Though no one could compare to Tom.

Making your way down the streets of London. Everyone was celebrating, ready to ring in the New Year, you watched as couples cuddled up for warmth as they passed you. How you missed that. You alway snuggled up to Tom when it was cold.  
———

“Tom where’s y/n?” The younger Tom asked. You had kind of adopted the kid as yours in away.

“Umm, she couldn’t make it.” Tom lied, surprised you had yet told holland that you and Tom broke up. He didn’t have the heart to tell the kid either. Not even the public knew. Only Ben, Sophie, and Tom’s Family when they asked where you were on Christmas. And promptly told him he was a fool.

“Oh? I hope she all right. I haven’t heard from her in awhile, though I just got back.” Holland stated.

“Hey I’m going to steal the old Tom, really fast.” Ben interrupted. Putting on a soft smile as he patted the kid on the shoulder. Nodding for Tom to follow. Once in the kitchen Ben turned to Tom.

“Go home Thomas. You look miserable. You maybe a good actor but you suck at it when your heartbroken. Or better yet go finder her. Apologize you bloody wanker! You still love her and I know for a fact she still loves and misses you. My wife saw her today at work.” Ben advised Tom. Placing a hand on Tom shoulder. “You should have done it a long time ago.” Tom nodded and smiled at his friend. 

Making his was towards the door grabbing his coat. Luckily he hadn’t had much to drink, if only a sip. As he got into his car. Heading down towards your restaurant. Parking his car. He sighed. Trying to collect is thoughts. He spotted one of your cooks Fernando a young flamboyant Cuban boy. That was one of your best friends outside the circle of Tom’s. Who also may of had a thing for Tom. Which you had denied. Say he was like that with all men. 

“Fernando, is y/n still here?” He asked stepping out of his car. He really hoped you hadn’t told him know the boy would give him hell.

“No, she went home an hour ago. Though I hope you here to apologize, no better yet gravel for breaking my home girl’s heart.” He stated wiggling his finger in front of Toms face. So much sass behind the way the kid moved. 

“I am. Thank you.” Tom said getting back into the car. He didn’t quite hear what else your friend said but really didn’t care, he only wanted to get to you. Stopping by your apartment, keys in his hand. Thankfully he never gave you back the key he had to your place. You ended up giving him a key after the late nights he would show up after a long flight. Knocking on your door. Waking you up. So you just handed him your spare key. Telling him to just come in and come to bed. Though even with the key he still woke you up. As he couldn’t help but get handsy with you after not seeing you months on end. 

“Y/n?” He called for you. You apartment was dark it didn’t look like you had been home yet. Looking in your bedroom and bath, there was definitely no sign of you. He thought of just staying there and waiting. But he was determined to find you. Leaving his car there he figured he would walk.  
—-

You made your way out of the noises area in to the residential area not really paying any mind of where you were going. You just let your feet taking you. As a shiver ran down your spine it was starting to get colder. You looked up and realized you were in Tom’s neighborhood. Spotting his house, ‘it was dark he must still be at Ben’s’ you thought. You turned around. Making you trek back home. You thought you had heard your name. Looking over your shoulder you saw no one. Moving your hood over your head for warmth, keeping your face low and snuggled in your scarf. You never notice the person running towards you. Not until strong arms grabbed ahold of you. Making you screech out as it startled the hell out of you, until you looked up seeing those blue eyes. The ones you had falling in love with. 

“Tom wha-“ you were cut off when his lips crashed against yours. You didn’t pull away, even though you should of. You needed an explanation. But god how you missed those lips. 

“I’m sorry y/n.” Tom mumbled against your lips. His cold nose touched yours. “I am so unbelievably sorry. I should of did this that day, stop you from leaving. I can’t take it anymore, being away from you. I need you in my life.” He rambled. Kissing your lips again. “Will you please taking me back?” You could only nodded, that’s all you wanted was him. 

“I’ve missed you to Tom.” You whimpered. As hot tears burned your cold cheeks. “I forgave you that day. But I didn’t know.” You didn’t know what to say really all you wanted was him. 

“I want you to move in with me?” Tom suddenly asked. “I was going to ask you on Christmas, but I was an idiot. Will you?”

“Yes Tom I will.” You nodded smiling. As you both heard Big Ben strike midnight. As the fireworks started. Tom lips met your again as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist picking you up, to deepen the kiss. You legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. A giggle slipped out. 

“Let’s go home.” Tom smiles as he started walking. With you in his arms you nuzzled into his neck.

“Happy New Year’s Thomas.”

“Happy New Year’s my love.”


End file.
